1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand held exercise devices and more specifically it relates to a travel dumbbell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand held exercise devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be disassembled for storage and transport. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.